


Załogant

by aniavi (villi)



Series: Załoga [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (even if sometimes he wonders how that happened), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, also he's not dumb, and Kanan adjusting to the new life, and he's no longer alone, and now his knowledge can help Hera's case, because now he's a crew, first months after New Dawn, he was very well educated in the Temple, new responsibilities and new challenges
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Musiały minąć kolejne tygodnie, żeby zauważył jej spojrzenia. Czasem, gdy uznała, że jest czymś zajęty, wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, oceniająco. Zastanawiał się, o czym się wtedy myślała. Czy żałowała decyzji wzięcia go na pokład?"<br/>Kanan Jarrus, były padawan i były awanturnik, teraz jest częścią załogi. Życie wcale nie jest łatwiejsze ani spokojniejsze, a przede wszystkim, minęły czasy, gdy dbał tylko o siebie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Załogant

**Author's Note:**

> Z okazji ogólnopolskiej premiery "Nowego Świtu" moje pięć groszy z cyklu "co się działo potem". Fik dla dorosłych, jak sam rating wskazuje.
> 
> Cala seria została napisana kilka miesięcy temu, dla [Ronelii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/roneliaa/pseuds/roneliaa), albowiem zażyczyła sobie komfort!fika do czytania, gdy w serialu zostanie nam tylko mrok i nieszczęście (czyli jak znalazł na teraz ;) ).  
> Z betą pomogła, fantastyczna jak zawsze [Advancedtreelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover).  
> Ponieważ przed publikacją wprowadziłam kilka drobnych zmian, wszystkie błędy są moje.

Kanan sam nie wiedział, kiedy minął mu pierwszy miesiąc na statku. Pościgi, misje, dostarczanie wiadomości i granie na nosie Imperium... Nie miał pojęcia, że jego życie ponownie może stać się tak ekscytujące.  
Odpowiadało mu bycie załogą, zwłaszcza, że Duch skradł jego serce od pierwszego wejrzenia. To mógł przyznać bezpiecznie, ponieważ w swoje uczucia do kapitan statku wolał się nie wgłębiać. Nawet jej złośliwy astromech w końcu się do niego przekonał.  
Chopper musiał uznać, że nowy dodatek do obsady statku będzie zachowywać się przyzwoicie i zostawi szefową w spokoju. Po pierwszych ciężkich dniach zaprzestał już rażenia go prądem za każdym razem gdy tylko się mijali na korytarzu. Kanana bawiła opiekuńczość droida. Czasami przelotnie zastanawiał się, skąd Hera go wzięła i ilu załogantów skutecznie odstraszył wcześniej. On nie miał zamiaru dać się przepędzić. Zaokrętował się na Duchu na dobre. 

Najbardziej lubił poranki. Gdy spotykali się w kuchni, nad gorącym, mocnym kafem, planowali dzień, żartowali i przekomarzali się. Hera nie była żadnym potulnym dziewczątkiem, miała bardzo zdecydowane poglądy. I ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że po jakimś czasie zaczął przejmować jej sposób myślenia. Patrzeć na to, co robili nie jak na kolejną przygodę, ale na konieczność. Hera musiała walczyć, a on szedł za nią krok w krok. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co ją napędza do działania, co się stało, że stała się tak zajadłym i aktywnym wrogiem Imperium, ale czuł, że nie ma prawa o to pytać.  
Czasami, gdy planowali jakąś akcję, przydawała się wiedza jaką wyniósł z edukacji w świątyni, dawno temu, w poprzednim życiu. Nie, nie możemy wylądować Phantomem na Gazzari, bo deszcze kwasu zniszczą pokrycie promu, do tego trzeba Ducha z osłonami na pełnej mocy. Aplooine nie ma powietrza zdatnego do oddychania, będziemy musieli podjąć cargo bez opuszczania statku. Działko laserowe na dziobie nie funkcjonuje prawidłowo? Najlepsze części zastępcze znajdziemy na Tergamenionie, oczywiście nielegalne i nie do końca przetestowane, ale tamtejsi technicy i ich wysoko wyspecjalizowane laboratoria badawcze naprawdę znają się na rzeczy.  
Hera zawsze słuchała i stosowała się do jego zaleceń bez dyskusji. Czasami tylko unosiła w zdziwieniu jedną z brwi, gdy recytował specyfikacje techniczne czy uwarunkowania atmosferyczne odległych planet.  
Łapał się na tym, że coraz bardziej podziwia swoją kapitan. Była piękna, to oczywiste, jej ciepły głos za każdym razem wywoływał uśmiech na jego twarzy, nawet gdy akurat o coś na niego krzyczała. Odcinał się wtedy na granicy flirtu i z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak ona usilnie stara się pozostać wściekła i jak bardzo jej to nie wychodzi.  
Ale to, co najbardziej go urzekało i przerażało jednocześnie, to jej lojalność, odwaga i gotowość do poświęceń w imię sprawy. Dlatego zawsze był obok, strażnik i czasem opiekun. Nawet jeśli zauważała jego działania, nigdy nie dała tego po sobie poznać.  
Uwielbiał spędzać długie godziny przemierzania nadprzestrzeni na drobnych naprawach i ulepszeniach. Jeszcze bardziej się cieszył, gdy jego innowacje zaskakiwały Herę w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Jak wyregulowanie temperatury wody w prysznicu i dodanie dwóch intensywnych strumieni. Odkryła to, gdy zmordowana targaniem ciężkich skrzyń z zaopatrzeniem, w trakcie tropikalnej ulewy na Bylluri, uciekła do łazienki zmyć z siebie kilka warstw błota.  
\- Polecam zapoznanie się z czerwonym pokrętłem obok głównego zaworu – rzucił nonszalancko, gdy mijała go z ręcznikiem i swoim ulubionym kompletem termicznej odzieży, złożonymi w schludną kostkę i trzymanymi w wyciągniętych rękach, by nic się nie pobrudziło.  
Okrzyk radości, a za nim jęk rozkoszy i ulgi, który doszedł go kilka minut później, sprawiły, że musiał zamknąć oczy i policzyć do stu. Gdy wyszła wtedy spod prysznica, roześmiana i zarumieniona, owinięta w ogromny ręcznik kąpielowy, z kroplami wody wciąż błyszczącymi na jej lekku, pachnąca mydłem o sosnowym zapachu, wyminął ją bez jednego spojrzenia, jak ostatni tchórz. Marzył, by sobie ulżyć, by wziąć się w dłoń i pozbyć się napięcia, które coraz bardziej dawało mu się we znaki. Świadomość, że prysznic nie miał drzwi, tylko cienką zasłonkę skutecznie go powstrzymała. Nie był pewien, czy uda mu się zachować całkowitą ciszę, nie kiedy zamykał oczy i widział ją stojącą w tym samym miejscu, w strumieniach wody i kłębach pary. Jestem załogą, powtarzał sobie do znudzenia. Tej nocy jednak zwinął z kuchni pudełko chusteczek i gdy upewnił się, że Hera głęboko śpi, powrócił do swoich wizji łazienkowych. Ulga była natychmiastowa, ale wraz z nią przyszedł wstyd. Co ona by pomyślała, gdyby wiedziała, że fantazjuje o niej w taki sposób? Że nie jest lepszy od połowy galaktyki, która widząc Twi'lekankę myślała tylko o jednym? Zawstydzony wyrzucił chusteczki, wtulił twarz w poduszkę i zapadł w niespokojny sen, pełen pogoni, krzyków i strzałów zza pleców.

Musiały minąć kolejne tygodnie, żeby zauważył jej spojrzenia. Czasem, gdy uznała, że jest czymś zajęty, wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, oceniająco. Zastanawiał się, o czym się wtedy myślała. Czy żałowała decyzji wzięcia go na pokład? Ani razu przez cały czas, jaki spędzili razem, nie wspomniała o jego sekrecie. Był za to wdzięczny. On szanował jej prywatność i jej tajemnice, ona jego. Nigdy nie obchodziło go skąd przychodzą kolejne zlecenia, dlaczego danego dnia, o danej porze musieli wylądować na jakimś opustoszałym księżycu. Dlaczego zawsze w takich miejscach czekało na nich kilka skrzyń i holodysk, z którym Hera zamykała się w kajucie. On wtedy udawał się do dolnej ładowni i ćwiczył, chcąc zmęczyć się tak, by w głowie pozostała tylko przyjemna pustka. Jestem załogą, powtarzał to sobie robiąc kolejną setkę pompek. Jego nowa mantra, w miejsce tej, o której nie myślał od prawie dziesięciu lat. Czasem Hera dołączała do niego, ze swoimi ciężarkami, czasem siadała na górnym szczeblu drabiny i patrzyła. I miał wrażenie, że coraz mniej było w jej wzroku oceniania, a coraz więcej zainteresowania. Typowo kobiecego błysku w oku, takiego jaki umiał rozpoznać zawsze i wszędzie. Dawny Kanan Jarrus rzuciłby dwuznaczną uwagę, a potem zaciągnąłby ją na najbliższą koję. Albo wziął tu, w ładowni, opartą o jedną ze skrzyń. Nowy Kanan Jarrus zamykał oczy, powtarzał sobie, że jest załogą, kończył ćwiczenia i bez słowa znikał w kajucie, starając się nie widzieć jej nic nie rozumiejącego spojrzenia.  
Ale mimo tych drobnych potknięć działali jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, sprawnie i niezawodnie. Wszystko czego się podjęli, każde z zadań, kończyło się sukcesem.  
Aż do misji na Obice.

Tym razem zlecenie nie przyszło na holodysku, tylko przez zabezpieczone łącze. Czyli coś pilnego. Hera po odebraniu wiadomości wpadła blada do kokpitu i zaczęła jak najszybciej ustawiać nowe koordynaty. Wykrzykiwała polecenia do Choppera, a droid odpikiwał jej równie gwałtownie. Zazwyczaj bawiło go obserwowanie ich dyskusji, ale czuł, że w obecnej sytuacji było coś wyjątkowo niepokojącego. Odsunął się na tylne siedzenie i pozwolił jej robić swoje. Wreszcie odwróciła się do niego i zaczęła wyjaśniać.  
\- Imperium planuje zaatakować Obicę – zamknęła na chwilę oczy, po chwili kontynuowała cicho. - Mają nową broń, miotacze ognia dalekiego zasięgu, muszą je przetestować. Jesteśmy najbliżej, jako jedyni mamy szansę zdążyć przed nimi i ostrzec ludzi – spojrzała na niego poważnie. - Musimy się rozdzielić. Weźmiesz Phantoma, polecisz do osady południowej. Ja będę cię osłaniać, osada wschodnia jest bliżej, zdążę – podała mu holodysk. - Tu masz dokładne koordynaty i miejsce _rendez-vous_ po wszystkim.  
\- Ale co z bronią? - zapytał przeglądając dane. - Przecież Imperium natychmiast wybierze następny cel.  
Zawahała się, niepewna co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Ktoś... się tym zajmie – mówiła ostrożnie i powoli, jakby nie wiedziała ile może zdradzić. - Nie zdążą przed pierwszym atakiem, ale następne już nie nastąpią.  
Skinął głową usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią. Tyle wiadomości mu wystarczyło, nigdy nie czuł potrzeby, by wiedzieć więcej, ufał jej bezdyskusyjnie. Przeglądał informacje na holodysku coraz bardziej niespokojny. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko. W pierwszym odruchu chciał zaprotestować, dotychczas jeszcze nigdy nie musieli się rozdzielić, nie w czasie misji. Ale wystarczył rzut oka na dane na ekranie i zrozumiał, że to jest ich jedyna szansa na ocalenie mieszkańców. Hera sobie poradzi. Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto potrafił tak pilotować. On musi się skupić na swojej części zadania, wtedy im się uda.

Pierwszym znakiem, że nie wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, był widok niszczyciela na orbicie Obicy, znacznie wcześniej niż sugerowały to otrzymane informacje. Kanan odłączył Phantom od Ducha i ruszył w stronę planety. Zauważył, jak od wielkiego, szarego okrętu oderwała się eskadra TIEów i jak Hera rozpoczyna swój taniec między strzałami laserów, odpowiadając ogniem na ogień. Nie mógł dłużej podziwiać kosmicznej bitwy, czas go gonił. Wcisnął moc do maksimum i skupił się całkowicie na prowadzeniu promu.  
Planeta była górzysta, zaludniona w niewielkim stopniu. Osada południowa znajdowała się w niewielkiej kotlinie. Szybki rzut oka na okolicę i już wiedział, że wystarczy, jak ludzie skierują się ku wijącej się spiralnie drodze na przełęcz. Ogromne głazy, gęsto pokrywające zbocza, powinny być w stanie odgrodzić ich od fali ognia. Bał się, czy da radę wytłumaczyć im konieczność natychmiastowego porzucenia wszystkiego, ale okazało się, że nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów. Nie kochano i nie ufano tu Imperium, a plotki o niszczycielu na orbicie tylko pomogły w szybkim przekonaniu osadników do ewakuacji. Nie pozwolił na zabranie żadnego dobytku, liczył się czas. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wraz z Herą niezwykle ryzykują. Jeśli nie zdążą przed testem broni, sami staną się ofiarami, razem z mieszkańcami wiosek. Działał szybko i sprawnie, co chwila zerkając z niepokojem w niebo. Miał nadzieję, że Herze udało się wylądować bez przeszkód i że ewakuacja jej osady przebiega równie sprawnie.  
Gdy ostatni uciekinierzy skierowali się na drogę prowadzącą do przełęczy i znaleźli się pod osłoną głazów narzutowych, wskoczył do Phantoma i poderwał go do lotu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że otrzymane wytyczne kazały mu kierować się do miejsca spotkania, ale niepokój, który odczuwał od chwili, gdy dowiedział się o misji teraz przybrał na sile. Musiał sprawdzić co z Herą.  
Ledwie wzniósł się nad wioskę i odbił na wschód, wielki strumień ognia z wizgiem spłynął z nieba, w kilka sekund pochłaniając wszystkie zabudowania. W tej samej chwili poczuł silne drgnienie Mocy, urwany krzyk z kilkuset gardeł. Druga osada! Wiedział, że powinien zawrócić, sprawdzić co z uciekinierami, ale w głowie miał tylko jedną myśl.  
Upewnić się, że Duch i jego kapitan są cali i zdrowi.  
Wylądował na skraju dużej doliny, znacznie większej niż ta, z której przyleciał. Zamarł oniemiały, spoglądając na coś, co kilkanaście minut wcześniej było zapewne tętniącą życiem wioską. Zaczęło padać, ogień powoli dogasał z sykiem, zostawiając tylko sterczące w niebo poczerniałe szczątki budynków, wśród których snuły się gęste kłęby dymu. Cała osada zniszczona w mgnieniu oka, jedną bezduszną decyzją. Między głazami, z prawej dostrzegł kontury Ducha. Rzucił się w stronę statku. Rampa była otwarta, na jej skraju stał Chopper i wymachując chwytakami krzyczał w binarnym. Hera nadal nie wróciła. Ruszył biegiem w dół. Swąd spalenizny odbierał mu oddech, ale strach gnał go dalej.

Znalazł ją klęczącą wśród popiołów na skraju grodu. Nie zareagowała, gdy podszedł i ukucnął obok niej. Patrzyła przed siebie nieruchomo. Dotknął jej ramienia. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, blada, z oczami pełnymi łez.  
\- Nie zdążyłam – głos jej się załamał, pochyliła głowę. - Było ich za dużo, minęło zbyt wiele czasu, nim udało mi się wymknąć, nie dałam rady...  
Nie mógł tego słuchać. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął mocno. Wtuliła się w niego i oplotła ramionami zanosząc się płaczem. Był przerażony. Nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie. Hera była jak opoka. Zawsze opanowana i gotowa do działania. Tym razem jednak wszystkie hamulce jej puściły. Szlochała rozpaczliwie, krztusząc się od łez i od dymu, który coraz gęściej zasnuwał kotlinę. Kanan wstał, cały czas ją obejmując. Wiedział, że musi z nią dotrzeć do statku i odlecieć, nim Imperium postanowi sprawdzić efekty działania swojej nowej zabawki. Poczuł, jak Hera powoli się uspokaja. Odsunęła się kawałek, spojrzała mu w twarz.  
\- A co z... - nie mogła dokończyć.  
\- W porządku, udało im się dotrzeć do drogi na przełęcz zgodnie z planem – chociaż tak mógł ją uspokoić. Pocieszyć, że jej walka z myśliwcami wroga pozwoliła im uratować choć część istnień. Chwyciła jego rękę i nie puszczała przez całą drogę powrotną na Ducha. Miał wrażenie, że Chopper wciąż czekający na rampie zmierzył ich splecione dłonie uważnym spojrzeniem, jakby debatował czy powinien jakoś zareagować, ale widocznie dotarło do niego w jakim stanie jest pani kapitan, bo odpuścił. Wymruczał tylko coś w binarnym i oddalił się w stronę kokpitu.  
Kanan zaparkował Phantoma na szczycie głównego statku, sprawdził szczelność wszystkich połączeń i wrócił na dół. Wiedział, że Hera potrzebowała chwili dla siebie. Gorącego prysznica, by zmyć popiół oblepiający jej twarz i lekku, zmiany ubrania, kubka kafu, by rozgrzać się od środka. Ale najpierw musieli uciec z Obicy. Jak znajdą się w nadprzestrzeni, będzie czas na wszystko. Zajął miejsce w fotelu drugiego pilota i wystartowali.  
Lecieli nisko, pomiędzy górami, starając jak najbardziej oddalić się od osad i od niszczyciela. Astromech kalkulował koordynaty do skoku, a oni wciąż niespokojnie spoglądali na skanery. Zauważą ich czy nie? Odetchnęli dopiero, gdy znaleźli się na orbicie. Nad Obicą pojawił się kolejny niszczyciel, ale Duch był już gotowy do wejścia w nadprzestrzeń, zanim Imperium mogło zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób.

Przyszykował wszystkie jej ulubione smakołyki. Kaf roztaczał intensywny zapach, drobne placuszki, posmarowane resztkami joganowej konfitury, pyszniły się na talerzu. Uśmiechnęła się blado, gdy weszła do kuchni, ubrana w swoją ulubioną ciepłochronną bluzę z długim kapturem, który otulał jej lekku aż po same końce. Wydawała mu się taka drobna i krucha bez swojego lotniczego kombinezonu i nieodłącznych gogli.  
Jedli nie rozmawiając ze sobą, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Już kilka razy złapał się na tym, że lubi milczeć z Herą. Nie czuł potrzeby przerwania ciszy jakąś bezsensowną paplaniną. Tak było dobrze. Po posiłku posprzątał, gdy ona podłączała Choppera do stacji dokującej i przełączała go w tryb czuwania. Wreszcie powoli ruszyli w stronę swoich kajut. Przed panelami prowadzącymi do jej pomieszczenia Hera zatrzymała się i odwróciła w jego stronę. Wspięła się na palce i lekko pocałowała go w policzek.  
\- Dziękuję – wyciągnęła dłoń i przyłożyła palce do miejsca, którego dotknęły jej usta. Spoglądała na niego poważnie i z czymś na kształt nadziei? Z cichym zaproszeniem? Zamknął na chwilę oczy. Wiedział, że ona jest wykończona fizycznie, a przede wszystkim psychicznie. Nie myśli jasno. Jeśli teraz przestąpiłby próg jej kajuty, oboje by tego żałowali następnego dnia. W końcu był tylko załogą. Uśmiechnął się do niej, skinął głową, szepnął „dobranoc”, odwrócił się i poszedł do siebie, starając się nie widzieć rozczarowania w jej wzroku. Byle przetrwać noc, jutro wszystko wróci do normy.

Nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż widział przed oczami zwęglone resztki osady i Herę klęczącą wśród popiołów, jedyną żywą osobę wśród wszechobecnej śmierci i zniszczenia. W końcu zrezygnowany wstał i ruszył do kuchni po szklankę wody. Zatrzymał się, gdy z kajuty naprzeciwko doszedł go cichy płacz i niewyraźne słowa. Zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o chłodną stal drzwi. Nie mógł trzymać się na dystans, nie kiedy ona cierpiała. Wiedział, czym są majaki spowodowane wyrzutami sumienia; wiedział czym jest poczucie winy, które spędza sen z powiek. Znał dobrze te myśli: gdybym był szybszy, sprawniejszy, gdybym umiał lepiej walczyć...  
Nie, stop.  
Tu nie chodziło o niego, tylko o nią. A on znał niezawodny sposób na skuteczne przegnanie koszmarów, sposób, z którego często korzystał w przeszłości. Pomoże jej zapomnieć.  
Cicho, na bosaka wszedł do kajuty. Rzucała się niespokojnie na koi. Usiadł na brzegu i przejechał dłonią po jej ramieniu. Otworzyła oczy, z początku niewidzące, po chwili skupione na nim. Po krótkiej chwili odsunęła się bez słowa pod ścianę.  
Skorzystał z zaproszenia, wyciągnął się na boku, z jednym ramieniem pod głową, drugą rękę lekko położył na jej brzuchu. Skinęła głową niemal niedostrzegalnie, w niemym przyzwoleniu. Głaskał ją powoli, najpierw po ubraniu, później dłoń wślizgnęła się pod termiczną koszulkę. Jej skóra była chłodna, jak zawsze, stopień-dwa chłodniejsza od niego. Miał nadzieję, że ciepło jego dłoni pomoże jej się zrelaksować. Tak, to wszystko, to tylko przyjacielska przysługa w potrzebie. Najlepsze lekarstwo na odprężenie i zapomnienie.  
Powoli, nieskończenie powoli podciągał materiał, wędrując palcami coraz wyżej. Czekał na jakiś sygnał, że przekroczył granicę, że ma się cofnąć, ale ona tylko zamknęła oczy i wyprężyła się lekko. Zrozumiał. Przechylił się i zamknął usta na czubku niewielkiej piersi. Oddech jej przyspieszył, serce, które wcześniej waliło z niepokoju, teraz biło gwałtownie z zupełnie innego powodu. Dłoń przemieściła się niżej, muskając ją delikatnie obrysował brzeg ciepłochronnych legginsów i delikatnie pociągnął je w dół. Uniosła biodra. Zsunął je tylko kawałek i już z powrotem głaskał ją powoli, coraz niżej. Drgnęła gwałtownie, gdy ją odnalazł.  
Kriff, była taka wilgotna, taka gotowa. Jak zdoła się powstrzymać? Zaczął lekko drażnić ją palcami, to co język robił na piersiach, dokładnie powtórzone niżej. Rytmiczne okrężne ruchy, coraz szybsze. Gdy usłyszał jej gardłowy jęk, poderwał głowę. Musiał na nią spojrzeć.  
Hera wibrująca oczekiwaniem, z ufnością poddająca się jego dotykowi, była najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Napięta jak struna, z odchyloną głową, zamkniętymi oczami, przygryzała pełną dolną wargę. Siłą się pohamował, by jej nie pocałować. Nie złagodzić językiem śladu po zębach, nie sprawić, by otworzyła usta, nie zatopić się w niej. Powstrzymał się resztkami woli. Jak on ją zdoła doprowadzić do końca, nie poddając się? To jej była potrzebna odrobina relaksu. Trochę czułości i namiętności po ciężkim dniu. A nie kolejne problemy, w postaci złamanego byłego padawana, hulaki i awanturnika szukającego ukojenia i odkupienia.  
Ponownie zadrżała, uniosła głowę i jeden lek lekko opadł jej na ramię. Thun. Przypomniał sobie wszystko, czego się nauczył pewnego upojnego tygodnia spędzonego w burdelu w Mos Eisley. Spłukał się wtedy do zera, stracił wszystkie oszczędności, ale warto było. Pochylił się ponownie i objął ustami zakończenie leku. Hera krzyknęła, więcej wilgoci pokryło jego dłoń. Nie wytrzymał, przesunął rękę niżej i powoli wsunął w nią palec, potem drugi. Była taka gorąca! Jak to możliwe, by istota tak chłodna z zewnątrz, wprost płonęła w środku? I to wszystko dla niego. Przez niego.  
Zamknął oczy, przywołał na pomoc całą siłę woli i zaczął lekko ssać koniuszek thun. Poruszał dłonią coraz szybciej, kciuk nie przestawał drażnić, język kreślił koliste wzory. Nagle poczuł, jak cała zesztywniała, wyprężyła się, prawie podnosząc się z materaca. Mięśnie otaczające jego palce zacisnęły się niemal boleśnie. Oderwał usta od leku i patrzył oczarowany, jak ona się rozpada.  
Była wspaniała.  
Nabrał powietrza, wysunął dłoń i wytarł ją lekko o spodnie i syknął. Sam był też niebezpiecznie bliski eksplozji, naprawdę nie wiedział, jak da rade wytrzymać. Pomogło mu jej zamglone i rozmarzone spojrzenie. Delikatny uśmiech błąkający się w kącikach ust, gdy wreszcie opadła na łóżko całkowicie wyczerpana. Przypomniał sobie, dlaczego to zrobił, kto tu był najważniejszy. Jej ręce powędrowały do zapięcia jego spodni, ale chwycił je sprawnie, uniósł do ust i delikatnie pocałował każdy z palców.  
\- Śpij – szepnął i wystraszył się, jak ochryple brzmiał jego głos. Wstał niezręcznie i powoli wyszedł z kajuty nie oglądając się za siebie. Bał się, że jeśli to zrobi, natychmiast do niej wróci.  
Już u siebie chwycił garść chusteczek leżących koło koi. Opadł na materac, ujął się w dłoń, zamknął oczy i ponownie zobaczył Herę, bez skrępowania poddającą się jego pieszczotom. Wystarczyło tylko kilka mocniejszych ruchów i też doszedł, zaciskając z całej siły zęby, by nie wykrzyczeć ulgi. Wytarł się i przykrył kocem. Tym razem zasnął bez problemu, spokojnie, głęboko i bez snów. 

Na drugi dzień, jak każdego ranka, spotkali się w kuchni. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie na powitanie, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby poprzednia noc była tylko miłym snem. Tak jest lepiej, pomyślał, obserwując jak Hera rozlewa świeżo zaparzony kaf do kubków. Nie ma w końcu nic gorszego na statku, niż problemy z załogą...

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie wspomniane planety istnieją naprawdę w gwiezdnowojennej galaktyce, a przeglądanie Wookiepedii i wynajdowanie tych pasujących do fabuły, było nader interesującym zajęciem :)


End file.
